YOU
by Anata Cho Wonkyu
Summary: Bagaimana Usaha Siwon menyadarkan Perasaan Kyuhyun padanya ? WONKYU/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

~You~

(Threeshoot)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja)

Choi Siwon ( Namja)

Kim Heechul ( Namja)

Tan Hanggeng (Namja /as Choi Hanggeng/Siwon Brother)

Rate : T hehhe kalau ada M di ff saya ga mungkin ahhahhhahah

WARNING : YAOI /OOC/TYPOS/ROMANCE/SCHOOL LIFE

Pairing : WONKYU/HANCHUL

(KYUHYUN POV)

Aku berlari kecil dikoridor sekolahku. Ah! Sebenarnya aku sudah tak bersekolah disini lagi. Aku sudah berkuliah disalah satu universitas seni terkemuka di Korea, Universitas Kyunghee.

Aku hanya ada sedikit keperluan disekolah ini, untuk meminta copyan piagam yang kudapat saat sekolah . Copyan piagam itu diminta oleh universitas untuk membantuku mendapatkan beasiswa full selama berkuliah di Universitas Kyunghee.

Sedikit berlari aku akan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, namun tak sengaja aku melihat orang yang kukenali berbicara dengan seseorang. "Itukan Hanggeng hyung. Sedang apa dia?" bisikku. Hanggeng hyung memang bekerja disini sebagai salah satu dosen, tapi apa yang dia mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali berjalan bermaksud menghampirinya.

Tapi belum terlalu dekat dengan mereka, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku saat tahu Hanggeng sedang membentak namja yang ada bersamanya. Aku menyembunyikan tubuhku dibalik tembok sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa fotoku ada padamu! Dan kenapa kau tahu namaku! Jangan- jangan kau stealker!" cercah Hanggeng hyung Hanggeng hyung belajar kata-kata sepedas itu ya? Ya sudahlah tak penting juga.

"I..Ituu.."namja cantik itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa namamu!"pertanyaan Hanggeng hyung itu tak terdengar seperti bertanya, lebih terdengar memaki.

"Kim..Kim Heechul. Panggil saja aku Chullie."Aku lihat namja cantik yang bernama Heechul itu mencoba tersenyum ramah. Namun hanya tatapan jijik yang ia dapati.

Ah! Kasihan sekali namja cantik itu. Ternyata Hanggeng hyung dan Siwon hyung tak beda jauh!

" Aku melihatmu dari jauh menciumi fotoku, menjijikkan!" maki Hanggeng hyung lagi. Aku bisa lihat wajah merah Heechul.

_"Mwo! Kasar sekali ucapan Hanggeng hyung."_aku membatin. Aku hanya bisa geleng- geleng kepala melihat Hanggeng hyung. Jika melihat Hanggeng hyung yang seperti itu, aku jadi seperti melihat Siwon hyung. Adik sama kakak sama saja ,sama-sama menyebalkan. Aigoo…

Kata- kata Hanggeng hyung sontak membuat Heechul malu. Bukan hanya malu tapi harga diri setinggi langitnya seakan terpuruk didasar bumi. Wajah Heechul memerah menahan tangis. Kini ia menatap Hanggeng hyung yang masih memandangnya jijik. Aku jadi merasa kasihan melihat Heechul.

"Apa salahnya!"maki Heechul. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku memang tak tahu apa salah Heechul sampai harus dimaki oleh Hanggeng hyung. Tapi setidaknya Hanggeng hyung tak boleh seperti itu.

"Masih bertanya? Kau penggemar rahasiaku ya? HAHAHA, sudah punya apa saja selain fotoku?" sindir Hanggeng hyung tepat diwajah Heechul. Kini mereka bertatapan . Dan dengan cepat Hanggeng hyung mengambil foto yang masih ada ditanah itu lalu merobeknya didepan batang hidung Heechul.

"OMO! Sopan sekali kakak Choi Siwon yang satu ini!" nyaris saja aku berteriak. Aku langsung menutup mulutku sendiri dan memperhatikan mereka lagi. Aigoo, mereka tak mendengar perkataanku barusan. Kalau ketahuan bisa- bisa Hanggeng hyung memberiku julukan baru, 'Cho Kyuhyun Si Tukang Ngintip'. Mwo! Jelek sekali!

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi didepanku!" Hanggeng hyung menyinggungkan bibirnya seakan meremehkan dan meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul mematung. Ia pandangi semua serpihan foto yang tersisa. Air matanya jatuh. Ya Tuhan, anak itu menangis. Hanggeng hyung benar- benar akan kuceramahi nanti. Aku tatap punggung Hanggeng hyung lama- lama. "Hyung pabbo itu akan kuhabisi malam ini." Ucapku sambil tersenyum mantap.

Malam harinya…

Aku masuk kekamar Hanggeng hyung tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu atau memakai etika kesopan santunan lainnya. Hanggeng hyung nampak terkejut karena aku membuka pintu dengan sangat tiba- tiba.

"MWO! Kau membuatku kaget Cho Kyuhyun!" ia mengelus- elus dadanya pelan. Aku tersenyum setan.

"Kau sangat jahat!"tukasku tanpa memperdulikan perkataannya.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu Kyu? Apa hyung tak cukup baik padamu? Kau selalu meminta cake pada hyung dan hyung selalu memberikannya padamu. Hyung selalu membuatkanmu jus jeruk jika kau kesini. Hyung selalu mengantar jemputmu jika Siwon tak bisa melakukannya. Hyung selalu membagi nasi goreng kesukaan hyung padamu jika kau meminta. Hyung juga .."

"STOP! Aku tak membicarakan kebaikan hyung padaku. Tapi sikapmu pada namja cantik tadi siang."

"HAH?" Hanggeng hyung menggaruk kepalanya. "Maksudmu namja stalker tadi siang?"

"Stalker?" aku mengerutkan dahiku saat Hanggeng hyung mengatakan namja cantik tadi siang stalker.

"Ya. kau tahu? Dia menciumi fotoku dan itu menjijikkan."

"Sejak kapan hyung jadi sangat jahat seperti itu? Kau bilang perasaan seseorang menjijikkan?" Aku berkacak pinggang. Hanggeng hyung menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ya! Dia menjijikkan."

"Hya! Bisakah hyung sedikit melihat ketulusan hatinya? Aku lihat dia menangis setelah hyung merobek foto itu!"

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Hanggeng hyung melipat tangannya didada. Aku rasa Hanggeng hyung benar- benar tak menyukai namja cantik yang bernama Heechul itu.

"Minta maaflah. Kalau tidak, hyung sendiri yang akan menyesal." Aku berusaha menakut- nakutinya. Walau aku yakin cara ini tak akan mempan.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa membuat hyung menyesal eoh?"tantangnya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan mendesah pelan. Manusia ini!

"Aku sumpahi hyung dapat mimpi buruk sampai hyung minta maaf dengan sungguh- sungguh pada namja itu."

Hanggeng hyung tertawa terbahak- bahak mendengar perkataanku. Hey! Aku tidak sedang melucu!

"HAHAHAHHAHHA, Kyu hyung bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa takut dengan taktik seperti itu! Hahahha"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat mendengar jawabannya. Memang sih. Aku juga tahu tak mungkin seorang dosen akan gentar jika ku gertak dengan cara itu. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan memandanginya dengan wajah cemberut. "Sesuka hyunglah." Aku keluar dari kamar Hanggeng hyung dengan wajah pura- pura ngambek andalanku.

"Kyu, jangan marah." Hanggeng hyung mengikutiku. Masih dengan pose pura- pura ngambek aku tak mengacuhkan Hanggeng hyung. "Mwo! Cho Kyuhyun jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kalau Siwonnie tahu aku membuatmu marah seperti ini, aku akan digantungnya."ucap Hanggeng hyung memohon. Aku langsung membuang muka. Hanggeng hyung menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan nasi goreng special. Jadi jangan marah lagi ne."

"Hya! Hyung pikir aku apa bisa disogok dengan nasi goreng?" aku menyipitkan mataku kearahnya. Hanggeng hyung tertawa pelan. Melihat wajah Hanggeng hyung yang tertawa pelan atas ucapanku, aku jadi ikut tertawa. Mungkin tak usah memaksanya terlalu jauh untuk minta maaf pada namja cantik itu. Setidaknya aku sudah mengingatkannya.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku nasi goreng special yang banyak."pintaku.

"MWO?hah ..baiklah" pasrah Hanggeng hyung"

"Bagaimana rasanya Kyu?" Hanggeng hyung bertanya pendapatku tentang masakannya. Aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah ayam goreng dengan nama aneh yang kuminta tadi.

"Enyak." Ucapku sambil masih mengunyah. Kalau tentang nasi goreng, hyungku yang satu ini memang jagonya. Aku melahap nasi goreng buatan Hanggeng hyung dengan semangat. Hanggeng hyung juga nampak sangat menikmati nasi goreng itu. Kami ngobrol tentang banyak hal saat makan nasi goreng itu sambil nonton TV.

"Kalian kejam sekali. Enak- enakan makan tanpa mengajakku."cercah seseorang dibelakang kami. Sontak aku dan Hanggeng hyung langsung melihat kearah namja jelek yang bernama Siwon itu.

"Eh? Kupikir kau masih tidur. Kau kan suka sekali tidur lebih cepat." Cercahku tanpa melihat Siwon.

"Siwonnie, ini hanya permintaan maaf hyung pada Kyuhyun."jawab Hanggeng hyung sambil mengunyah nasi goreng dengan semangat tinggi. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja."tambahku sambil melihat kearah Siwon hyung. Hanggeng hyung hanya mengangguk cepat sambil menunjuk sepiring nasi yang tersisa. Siwon hyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aigoo, lihatlah pipimu. Belepotan."ujar Siwon hyung sambil melap pipiku yang katanya belepotan dengan jari- jari panjangnya. "Ah, Gomawo."ucapku sambil melanjutkan acara makanku. Siwon hyung menatap Hanggeng hyung yang dari tadi makan dengan sangat fokus.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan pada Kyuhyun sampai dia marah? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia marah. Biar wajah jeleknya itu jadi semakin jelek." Ucapan Siwon sontak membuatku menyipitkan mataku dan menghentikan acara makanku sejenak.

"YAH! Kau mau kubunuh Choi Siwon!"

"Aku duluan yang akan membunuhmu."

"Kau selalu cari masalah padaku! Maumu apa sih?!" aku berkacak pinggang. Namun amarahku tambah menjadi- jadi melihat Hanggeng hyung mengambil nasi gorengku.

"Hya! Kalian sama saja."teriakku sambil mengambil nasi gorengku dari tangan Hanggeng hyung. Tentu saja Hanggeng hyung hanya nyegir lebar- lebar. Dasar menyebalkan!

Siwon hyung mencubit kedua pipiku. "Kau sangat menggemaskan."ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Appo! Hya Si..Won! Lep..pass..kan!" aku melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. aku tatap Siwon hyung dan Hanggeng hyung yang sama- sama tertawa melihatku kesakitan.

"Pangggil aku hyung Babby , ingat aku lebih muda darimu" Kata Siwon hyung sambil tersenyum, malas sekali harus memamanggil hyung di depan orang gila ini.

Agh! Aku mau membunuh dua namja jelek ini!

Pagi yang sangat indah menurutku. Siwon hyung menjemputku keapartemenku.

"Annyeong."sapaku sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Annyeong, Kyu."jawabnya sambil tetap menatap kedepan. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kampus.

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan pada Hanggemg hyung?" tanyanya padaku.

"Apa?"

"Hanggeng hyung bilang ini semua gara- gara kau. Akhir- akhir ini dia sering mimpi buruk. Dihantui olehmu."jawab Siwon hyung sambil berbelok diperempatan. Aku memegang kepalaku seperti berfikir lalu tersenyum.

"Salah sendiri. Aku tak tahu kalau kutukanku manjur."kataku sambil terkekeh. Siwon hyung tersenyum tipis lalu membelai kepalaku dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan tetap di kemudi. Aku rasa tangan hangatnya mulai membuatku nyaman. Aku tersenyum.

Kini aku berada di department store, tahu kenapa?

Karena aku akan membeli pisau cincang untuk membunuh kedua namja jelek yang selalu menganggu hidupku yang tenang.

Percaya?

Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda.

Aku kesini karena mau membeli beberapa buah- buahan yang akan kupakai untuk memasak dirumah Hanggeng hyung dan Siwon hyung hari ini. Hanggeng hyung memang suka memasak. Dan lagi aku sangat sering berada dirumah Hanggeng hyung dan Siwon hyung. Banyak alasan kenapa aku selalu bermain dirumah mereka.

Pertama, Siwon hyung selalu menjemputku pulang kuliah dan mengantarkanku kerumahnya. Dan sekitar jam 10 malam, Siwon hyung akan kembali mengantarkanku ke apartemenku. Aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Semua keluargaku ada di Jeju.

Kedua, Hanggeng hyung kan dosen, dan pulang lebih awal dari Siwon hyung. Hanggeng hyung sangat kesepian jika Siwon hyung sedang kuliah. Aku ingin menemaninya.

Ketiga, tak ada yang special. Cuma aku menyukai keakraban kami sebagai sahabat.

Oke. Aku akan berkeliling di… Tunggu dulu!

Itu ?

Hanggeng hyungdan namja cantik itu!

Sedang apa mereka? Nampaknya Hanggeng hyung sedang memohon. Aku harus lebih dekat agar dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Aku mendorong pelan kereta belanjaanku yang sudah terisi penuh dengan labu dan beberapa buah lainnya, tentu saja bumbu masak tidak ketinggalan.

Posisiku berada 100 meter dari mereka. Aku bersembunyi disamping tumpukan susu Bear Brand dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Ayolah, aku akan terus bermimpi buruk kalau kau tak memaafkanku!" aku tertawa pelan saat mendengar Hanggeng hyung mengatakan hal itu. Ternyata dia benar- benar mimpi buruk.

"Hah?" Heechul terlihat bingung.

"Didalam mimpi itu aku.. aku .. bertemu dengan Kyuhyun…" Aku menahan tawaku yang nyaris meledak. Hanggeng hyung, kau memang tak akan mungkin lepas dari jeratan mautku. Aku memegangi bibirku yang sudah susah menahan tawaku yang nyaris meledak.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Heechul memasang tampang yang sangat bloon. Menurutku sih.

"Setan berwajah malaikat! Dia mengancamku akan terus memberiku mimpi buruk kalau kau tak memaafkanku."

Hya! Choi Hanggeng! Lihat saja kau nanti kalau sampai dirumah. Kau akan kucincang jadi bubur dan kuberikan pada ayam kampung di Jeju!#emang ada ya ?Plak#

"Itu bukan urusanku!"ucap Heechul tegas.

"Kumohon."

"TIDAK!"

Hanggeng hyung mengikuti Heechul saat Heechul pergi dari hadapannya menuju kasir.

"Baiklah. Hanggeng hyung, jangan buntuti aku lagi." sepertinya Heechul menyerah.

"Aku minta maaf, Mianhe."Hanggeng hyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Namun ada syaratnya."

Bagus Heechul! Kau harus dapat memanfaatkan sesuatu se-efesien mungkin! Wahahahha!

"APA!"tanya Hanggeng hyung semangat. Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Aku minta kau antar jemput setiap hari."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, kau jemput aku tiap hari pergi sekolah dan antar aku sepulang sekolah."

"MWO!"

Hanggeng hyung nampak berdebat dengan Heechul. Namun sepertinya Hanggeng hyung mau menerima tawaran Hecchul. Namja cantik itu memang sangat pandai memanfaatkan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Siksa Hanggeng hyung sesadis mungkin! Dia sudah mengataiku sebagai setan berwajah malaikat!

Bara dihatiku mulai pupus saat Heechul bertanya sesuatu pada Hanggeng hyung.

"Siapa Kyuhyun itu?"tanya Heechul pada Hanggeng hyung. Hanggeng hyung memutar bola matanya lalu mendesah lembut. "Kyuhyun itu adalah … "

Hanggeng hyung terhenti sesaat. Ia tatap Heechul dengan tatapan.. aneh.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan."wajah Hanggeng hyung berubah jadi tak enak.

Wae? Andwee? Kenapa wajahnya jadi tak enak begitu! Aku menghela nafas lalu pergi dari tempatku mengintip mereka berdua, aku menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan. Aku keluar dari department store menuju parkiran. Siwon hyung sedang menungguku disana. Sedikit keberatan, aku mendekap dua bungkusan besar dengan kedua tanganku.

Saat aku sudah dekat dengan mobil Siwon hyung, aku lihat ia keluar dari mobilnya agak berlari menghampiriku.

"Hya! Tanganmu bisa patah jika membawa barang- barang ini sendirian!"makinya sambil mengambil kedua bungkusan besar yang ada dekapanku.

"Hyung, berikan satu padaku." aku jadi sedikit tidak enak pada Siwon hyung.

"Wah kau memanggilku hyung baguslah. Kau tak usah membantu. Bukakan saja bagasi mobil."Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas kemudian aku mengangguk dan membukakan bagasi mobil. Siwon hyung meletakkan kedua bungkusan besar itu didalamnya. Setelah menutup bagasi, Siwon hyung menatapku lekat.

"Kenapa tak minta bantuanku?"

"Well, aku bisa membawanya sendirian." Ucapku pelan. Siwon hyung menghela nafasnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tak mau lagi melihatmu membawa barang sebanyak itu sendirian. Kau harus memanggilku untuk membantumu. Kau mengerti!"

Aku memutar bola mataku lagi. "Iyaaa" jawabku malas. Siwon hyung masuk kedalam mobilnya, aku juga berjalan menuju pintu mobil dan duduk didalamnya. Setelah aku menutup pintu mobil, aku lihat Siwon hyung menatapku lagi.

"Wae?"tanyaku. Siwon hyung menggeleng cepat. Ia menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari parkiran department store. Dasar Siwon hyung aneh!

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam 7 malam. Aku hanya sendirian dirumah Hanggeng hyung dan Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung pulang kuliah setengah jam lagi, dan Hanggeng hyung… tak biasanya dia pulang jam segini.

Setelah 3 hari kejadian di department store, Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul kurasa sudah sangat dekat. Bukan hanya mengantar jemput Heechul, Hanggeng hyung sepertinya sudah mulai jujur pada perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia juga menyukai Heechul. Apa mungkin sekarang mereka sedang berkencan?

Aku lirik lagi jam tanganku. Bagaimana kalau aku telpon Hanggeng hyung saja, ya?

"Aku pulang, Kyu."tiba- tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Hanggeng hyung, hyung sudah pulang? Kemana saja hyung?"tanyaku sambil berlari kecil menghampirinya. Hanggeng hyung tersenyum. "Hyung pergi kencan dengan Heechul."

"Omo? Kalian sudah jadian?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Ne, sudah sejak 2 hari yang lalu."ucapnya bangga. Aku tersenyum dan menyenggol lengannya dengan siku-ku.

"Hanggeng hyung sudah besar yaa. Kalau begitu aku minta pajak jadian!"

"Aish, Kyu aku memang sudah besar dan apalagi itu pajak jadian. Apa tak cukup hukuman yang kau berikan padaku untuk membersihkan apartemenmu selama seminggu karena kau tahu aku mengataimu setan berwajah malaikat? Apa lagi hukumanku masih ada 4 hari lagi." keluh Hanggeng hyung. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Ini dan itu kan masalah beda." Aku mencibir padanya. Hanggeng hyung hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau bukan kau yang minta, aku tak akan mau." Bisik Hanggeng hyung sambil menghela nafas lembut. " Kalau begitu, besok hyung akan mengajakmu makan bersama Heechul. Kau mau?"

Aku tersenyum mantap dan mengangguk. "Aku mau!"

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Hmm, Kyu apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau hyung masakkan sesuatu?"tanya Hanggeng hyung lembut. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolku. "Aku memang lapar!"jawabku bersemangat.

Hanggeng hyung dan aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan semangat tinggi.

To be Continue …. :)


	2. Chapter 2

~You~ Chapter 2

(Threeshoot)

HANGGENG POV

Aku lirik jam tanganku berkali- kali. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang didepan pintu restauran keluarga. Tentu saja orang itu biasanya tepat waktu. Namun berbeda dengan hari ini, ia terlambat nyaris 10 menit. Sangat tidak biasa.

Aku lirik seseorang yang sedang duduk didalam restaurant. Walau terlihat samar- samar karena posisi kami terlalu jauh. Aku mengembangkan senyumanku saat melihat tingkahnya yang manis. Dia namja yang paling kucintai saat ini. Ya! Namjachingu-ku yang paling cantik didunia ini.

"Hyung! Mianhe! Aku terlambat. Hah! Hah!" kulihat seseorang yang kutunggu dari tadi berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun!" ucapku lembut saat dongsaeng manja yang satu ini mengatur nafasnya didepanku. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan kedua tangannya yang putih bertumpu pada lututnya. Kyuhyun mencoba men-stabilkan kembali nafasnya.

"Darimana saja, Kyu? Tak biasanya hyung terlambat seperti ini."lanjutku saat nafas Kyuhyun sudah tenang. Kyuhyun menatapku ragu. Wajah cantiknya yang ragu- ragu itu membuatku gemas.

"Itu… Itu… Sebenarnya aku harus buat alasan yang pas untuk keluar dari kelasku." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau belum pulang kuliah?"

"Sudah. Tapi temanku yang bernama Eunhyuk sangat ingin aku menggantikannya memeriksa tugas kelompok. Tentu saja aku tak mau." Kyuhyun mempoutnkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah manjanya. Sekejap aku belai rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk kedalam yuk. Dia sudah menunggumu." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Aku bisa lihat wajah manis Kyuhyun cemas. Apa dia gugup bertemu Heechul?

"Hyung.. Aku gugup sekali bertemu dengan kekasihmu." Bisiknya saat kami berjalan menuju bangku Heechul. Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tenang saja, Kyu. Chullie sangat penasaran dengan namja yeppo yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun." jawabku sambil tertawa. Heechul-hyung Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chullie, ini Kyuhyun." Kataku langsung setelah sampai dimeja tempat kami makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Hecchul.

"An.. Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim Heechul imnida.. biasa dipanggil Chullie , dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku , kau bisa memanggilku Chullie hyung." Heechul menunduk sopan pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Heechulku juga gugup bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun …ne baiklah aku akan memanggil Chullie hyung saja" Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk dikursi. Aku duduk disebelah Heechul dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Sudah memesan, chagi?" tanyaku lembut pada Heechul. Aku lihat wajah Hecchul memerah karena aku memanggilnya 'chagi'. "Belum… Aku menunggu Kyuhyun-ssi datang dulu." Kata Heechul sesopan mungkin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku 'Kyunie, hyung ?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ne.. Kyunie."

Aku membalik- balik menu yang ada diatas meja. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Heechul melihat menu bersamaku. Kami memilih bersama- sama makanan yang hendak kami santap.

"Mau makan apa, chagiya?" tanyaku tepat ditelinga Heechul.

"Terserah kau saja, Hannie. Apapun yang chagi pesan aku akan memakannya sampai habis." Ucap Heechul penuh semangat. Aku tertawa dan memencet hidung Heechul dengan gemasnya. Heechul memang sangat manis. Ya Tuhan, bodoh sekali aku dulu sampai memaki- maki namja selembut Heechul.

"Tapi jangan pesan menu Cina kesukaanmu semua, ya." Heechul memperingatkanku. Aku hanya bisa nyengir selebar- lebarnya. "Ne. Aku akan memilih semua masakan yang enak. Tapi aku tak akan memesan bibimbap." Jawabku sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Yang ditatap malah mencibir. Memang yang paling enak itu mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Eh kenapa tak memesan itu?" tanya Heechul sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menginjak kakiku.

"AAAAWWWW. Appo!" ringisku sambil memegang kakiku dengan tangan kiri.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dibuat- buat. Wajah sok polos yang jadi andalannya langsung membuatku membungkam semua makian yang akan aku layangkan. Aish! Kenapa aku masih lemah dengan pandangan sok polosnya itu?!

"Hannie, kau baik- baik saja? Kenapa kakimu?" tanya Heechul lembut, ia nampak sangat cemas.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku jatuh… dirumah. Sakitnya baru kerasa sekarang.." kataku asal- asalan. Heechul melipat dahinya tanda bingung. Kyuhyun malah menahan tawa. Dasar setan berwajah malaikat!

"Bisa seperti itu?" Heechul memegangi pundakku. Aku hanya tertawa malas. "Bisa, chagi. Hmm… Kita harus segera memesan." Aku mengalihkan topik. Heechul mengangguk lalu kembali melihat menu yang ada diatas meja. Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memilih makanan yang akan dipesan.

Wajahnya yang cantik memang sangat menipu. Siwon yang cinta mati pada Kyuhyun pasti sangat sulit membuat namja cantik ini memilihnya. Bukannya mau mengatai Kyuhyun, tapi ia sangat lambat dan sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain padanya.

Jika aku mengingat semua yang Siwon lakukan untuknya, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Dongsaeng kandungku. Aigoo.. Semoga Kyuhyun segera sadar dengan perasaannya pada Siwon.

"Pelayan!" teriak Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan. Aku dan Heechul menyimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun sudah siap menentukan pilihannya. #Caelah.. Bahasanya! ='=

"Mau pesan apa.. hmm.. tu..tuan?"tanya pelayan itu sopan. Walau sepertinya ia agak ragu akan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan tuan atau nona. Sudah kubilang,kan? Kyuhyun itu sangat cantik. Kutegaskan! Sangat CANTIK!Sama seperti Heechulku!

"Aku pesan yang ini. Lalu yang ini.. Hmm, aku juga mau yang ini." tunjuk Kyuhyun pada menu.

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat banyaknya pesanan Kyuhyun. Heechul juga merasa aneh pada kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi padaku.

"Ah..Aku yang ini satu. Dan.. yang ini dua dan… yang ini satu" aku memesan makanan untukku dan Heechul.

"Terima kasih. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu ramah lalu meninggalkan meja kami.

"Mwo! Sebanyak apa kau memesan tadi?" aku menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku kan ditraktir." Jawab Kyuhyun asal- asalan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku lirik jam tanganku.

"Siwonnie akan datang 15 menit lagi."ucapku pasti. Heechul mengangguk pelan.

"MWO?! SIWON HYUNG?" teriak Kyuhyun. Aku langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang akan kembali berteriak. Sorot mata semua orang yang ada direstoran langsung menusuk kami. Aku menunduk malu. Ya Tuhan! Manusia Evil satu ini!

"Hyung tak memberitahuku kalau hyung mengajak Siwon hyung." Suara Kyuhyun sudah kembali stabil. Kalau saja Kyuhyun masih berteriak aku akan langsung menendangnya keluar restaurant.

(Kayak sanggup aja Han gege o)

"Aku juga tak mengatakan tidak akan mengajaknya, kan?" ucapku cuek. Heechul yang merasa dicuekin, langsung menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. seakan memberi isyarat kalau dia mau aku fokus pada dirinya saja. Apa dia cemburu melihat kedekatanku pada Kyuhyun? Aigoo, anak ini.

Aku melepas genggaman tangannya lembut dan merangkul pundaknya. Ia melihatku malu- malu. Aku tersenyum dan mempererat rangkulanku. Aku cium pipi merahnya. Heechul langsung tersipu.

"Hya! Jangan mesra- mesraan didepan mataku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku mencibir pada Kyuhyun. "Makanya, kalau kau lebih peka kau pasti bisa punya pacar." Ucapku menyindir.

"Mwo? Jadi hyung bilang aku tak laku? Begitu?"

"Aku tak bilang. Kau yang barusan bilang." Yes! Aku berhasil membuatnya cemberut. Kyu, kau benar- benar membuatku selalu ingin mengerjaimu.

"Annyeong." Sapa seseorang tiba- tiba dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung!?" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri melihat domgsaeng kesayanganku tepat ada dibelakangnya. Aku tersenyum pada Siwo. Heechul memandang Siwon dengan tatapan kagum. Mungkin ia terpesona dengan wajah tampan Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau sudah datang."sapaku. Siwo mengangguk dan duduk dikursinya, disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali duduk sambil menatap Siwon.

"Ah, iya. Siwonnie, ini kekasihku. Heechul." Aku memperkenalkan Heechul pada Siwon. Heechul tersenyum ramah dan menunduk. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Heechul imnida." Ucap Heechul sopan. Siwon mengangguk lalu tersenyum membalas ucapan Heechul.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida. Panggil saja aku Siwonie."

"Ne, Siwonnie."

Kyuhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon memperhatikan gerak- gerik Kyuhyun. Ia mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Aku tahu Siwon sangat gemas melihat sikap manja Kyuhyun

"Kau jelek sekali." Aku artikan ucapan Siwon barusan sebenarnya 'Kau cantik sekali.'

"Mwo!" bibir Kyuhyun tambah manyun.

"Bibir bebek seperti itu membuatku ingin menyekikmu. Hentikan itu." aku artikan lagi ' Bibir seksi seperti itu membuatku ingin menciummu. Kau seperti itu'

Jadi intinya, ucapan Siwon itu artinya terbalik 180 derajat! Inilah kendala terbesar yang menghalangi cinta mereka.

"Choi Siwon! Kau manusia menyebalkan! Selalu saja mengejekku." Kyuhyun berajak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" sergahku cepat saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Toilet." Jawabnya cepat. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam toilet. Siwon menghela nafas. Ia menatap meja dengan tajam.

"Siwonnie, kau benar- benar tak bisa bicara yang sejujurnya?" kataku pelan.

"Jangan urusi urusanku." Tukasnya dingin.

"Siwonnie, kalau kau tetap seperti ini, Kyuhyun bisa diambil orang lho."

Siwon melirikku lalu melirik Heechul dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau namjachingu si oleng ini?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Hah…sepertinya sikap Kyuhyun yang evil dan selalu mengatakn hal yang tajam , tak sopan sudah menular pada dongsaengku"batinku. Heechul mengangguk. Ia sedikit mencengkeram lengan bajuku.

"Siwonnie, jangan menatapnya seperti itu."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Aigoo, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun kalau dia tak bisa diam dan tak ada manis- manis nya sama sekali?" protes Siwon. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Siwonnie menyukai Kyunnie?"tanya Kyuhyun tiba- tiba. Siwon menatap Heechul dalam lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan sesuatu yang bertemakan cinta. Aku rasa Kyuhyun akan sedikit menyambut sinyal cinta darimu Siwonnie."ucap Heechul semangat. Aku menatap Heechul dengan tatapan putus asa. Siwon juga.

"Apa aku tak cukup mengirimkan sinyal- sinyal cinta? Aku selalu mengantar jemputnya setiap hari. Selalu memberikan apa yang ia mau. Selalu perhatian padanya. Aku tak pernah absen mengingatkannya untuk makan, tidur, minum susu, minum vitamin, makan buah, mandi dan segala macamnya. Jika aku memiliki sesuatu aku akan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, jika ia mau sesuatu itu aku akan langsung memberikannya. Aku selalu.."

"Cukup, Wonnie. Kalau kau ceritakan semuanya akan lebih menyedihkan." Tukasku cepat sebelum wajah Heechul berubah menjadi wajah mengasihani.

"Siwonnie, seberat itukah perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul dengan tampang iba. Aku tahu Siwon tak suka dikasihani namun sepertinya dia menyerah jika itu soal Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun tak akan tahu kalau kau tak mengatakannya secara langsung, Wonnie!" nasehatku. Heechul mengangguk.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja dia sangat PABBO!" desis Siwon. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Heechul meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu. Aku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya saat melihat ia seimut itu. tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya didepan Siwon kan?.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat rencana? Tepatnya rencana mencomblangi Kyunie dan Siwonnie." Kata Heechul tiba- tiba.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."tolak Siwon langsung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lihat sekarang Kyuhyun marah. Kau perlu bantuan hyung dan Chullie! Apa kau mau telat selangkah dari namja atau yeoja yang mengejar Kyuhyun eoh?" aku berusaha menakut- nakuti Siwon.

Aku lihat wajah cemas Siwon memikirkan perkiraan terburuk. Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum padaku. aku membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaikku. "Aku punya ide, Hannie. Dan aku yakin ide brilliant ini akan berhasil."bisik Heechul tepat ditelingaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Semoga saja berhasil. Aku akan membantumu." Balasku sambil berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Terserah hyung saja. Sepertinya walau aku larang hyung akan tetap menjalankan rencana aneh hyung ." Siwon menatap kami dalam sambil melipat tangannya didada dan bersandar dikursi. Kami hanya bisa tersenyum selebar- lebarnya.

"Daripada bicara soal itu, bagaimana bicarakan tentang kalian saja. Aku penasaran padamu Chullie, apa yang kau lihat dari si hyung pabboku ini?" tanya Siwon tanpa rasa bersalah mengejek hyung kandungnya sendiri.

"Ne, aku memang hyungmu yang pabbo tapi tak sepertimu tahu."desisku yang disambut dengan tawa pelan dari bibir imut Heechul. "Aku sangat menyukai Hannie karena apa ya?…. Entahlah Siwonnie, aku langsung menyukainya tanpa tahu sebadb mengapa aku menyukai Hannie."

Jawaban Heechul membuatku sangat senang sekaligus bangga. Tahu kenapa? Karena dia menyukaiku dengan tulus bukan karena ada sebab dan tujuan. Ia hanya menyukaiku apa adanya. Aku merangkul pinggangnya dan tersenyum. Heechul mengangguk pelan dan kembali berkata, "Aku menyukai dan mencintainya dari hari kehari. Tanpa tahu sebab pasti mengapa aku sangat menyukainya."

"Chullie, saranghaeyo. Jeongmal!" bisikku pelan. Aku tahu Siwon memperhatikan kami, namun aku tak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku dan menahan diriku untuk mencium mesra pipi merahnya yang hangat.

"Yack! Hyung bisa tidak menahan nafsu hyung. Ini didepan umum. Jinjja!" Peringat Siwon sambil menghela nafas panjang. Aku dan Heechul hanya tersenyum manis. Aku tahu, dalam hati kecil Siwon yang terdalam, ia juga ingin memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti aku memperlakukan Heechul. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kedua dongsaengku ini sangat keras kepala. Yang satu sangat lambat yang satu keras kepala.

Heechul melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju tempat kami. Heechul langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir merahnya. "Stt.. Kyunie sudah datang. Kuharap Kyunie tak tahu apa yang kita bicarakan." Bisiknya. Aku dan Siwon mengangguk.

Namun saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja kami..

"Waaaa!"

Seseorang menabrak Kyuhyun nyaris terjatuh. Aku bilang nyaris terjatuh karena orang yang menabraknya langsung menarik pinggang Kyuhyun tak peduli gelas berisi kopi hangat yang ada ditangannya berserakan dilantai. Pandangan mata namja yang menabrak dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Itu membuat Siwon naik darah dan langsung menuju tempat kejadian perkara. # Lebay!

"Cho Kyuhyun, Kau tidak apa- apa!?" ucap Siwon keras sambil melepaskan tangan namja itu yang dari tadi melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun. Aku dan Heechul malah menikmati adegan itu. Anggap saja aku senang melihat Siwon cemburu.

"N.. Ne, Siwon hyung. Aku tidak apa- apa." Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Siwon. Ia masih menatap namja yang menabraknya barusan.

"Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud menabrakmu. Aku benar- benar minta maaf."ucap namja itu sopan.

"Kalau jalan pakailah mata dan kakimu. Jangan hanya memakai kakimu. Kau lihat tadi ia akan terjatuh! Bagaimana kalau dia sampai terluka, hah!" maki Siwon pada namja itu'dia benar-benar bertransformasi jadi monster jika sedang cemburu'batinku.. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tak sengaja. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" namja tampan itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Nampaknya ia tak mau cari masalah pada Siwon. Kyuhyun malah mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Gwechanayo. Makhluk yang satu ini hanya terlalu temperamental hingga meributkan masalah sepele." Kata- kata Kyuhyun sangat membuat Siwon naik pitam. Namun sebelum berteriak, Kyuhyun membekap mulut Siwon dan membawanya menjauh dari namja itu menuju kemeja kami.

"Camkkaman Namamu siapa?" kata namja itu tiba- tiba. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum. "Cho Kyuhyun." balasnya ramah.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Salam kenal." Sapa namja itu ramah. Siwon langsung membuka bekapan tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan ingat juga namaku, Choi Siwon!"

Aku ingin tertawa bersama Heechul. Namun aku urungkan niatku. Jika Siwon tahu aku tertawa, Heechul mungkin tak akan melihatku lagi untuk selamanya.

Yunho-ssi mengangguk dan berbalik badan menuju mejanya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali ke meja kami dan duduk ditempat masing- masing.

"Kyunnie tak apa- apa?" tanya Heechul lembut pada Kyuhyun. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya mengangguk karena Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun sangat teramat tajam dari tadi.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu hyung!" akhirnya Kyuhyun muak karena tatapan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau beritahu namamu padanya?"

"Dia tak bermaksud jahat, kan? Lagipula hyung lihat kopi nya jatuh karena menahan tubuhku."

"Aku tak peduli. Salah dia mengapa tak memakai mata dan otaknya saat berjalan."

"Cukup! Kau berlebihan hyung."

"Aku tak berlebihan!"

Perdebatan kecil diantara mereka terus berlanjut. Bahkan sampai pesanan kami sudah datang semua, mereka tak menyadari sama sekali. Aku dan Heechul hanya masa bodo. Awalnya Heechul memang merasa aneh dengan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tak ada mesra- mesranya namun saling menjaga satu sama lain. Aneh? Ya begitulah.

"Sejak kapan makanan ini ada disini?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba- tiba. Siwon juga melirik meja yang sudah penuh dengan makanan kami.

Aku dan Heechul mengangkat bahu bersamaan. "Entahlah, Kyu. Kalian sibuk sekali mengatur kehidupan kalian." Ucapku asal-asalan. Heechul mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun langsung menyantap makanannya. Siwon sepertinya sudah memesan makanan sebelum datang kemeja kami. Siwon sudah berkutat dengan makanannya. Mereka diam dan makan dengan semangat.

Aku dan Heechul hanya geleng- geleng kepala.

"_Ya Tuhan, kalau saja memang ada cerita cinta yang paling aneh didunia ini. Aku akan merekomendasikan Siwon x Kyuhyun (WonKyu) sebagai pasangan teraneh._" Batinku sambil tersenyum memandangi mereka.

Heechul membisikkan sesuatu padaku, "Hannie, cinta kita tak kalah manisnya kan?"

"Ya, lebih manis daripada ayam goreng manapun."balasku. Heechul hanya tertawa pelan.

"Saranghae, Hannie."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Nado saranghae, My Chullie."

Kami mengacuhkan pasangan yang saling bertengkar lagi didepan kami. Heechul mencium pipiku dengan mesranya. Dunia ini indaaahhh.

**To be continue..**

**Hiihhi gimana jelek kah **

**Buat yang nanya Hanggeng suka Kyu atu ga …hehhe Hanggeng ga suka Kyu kok **

**Hubungan Hanggeng ama Siwon itu adik kakak kandung , kalau Kyuhyun sahabatnya Siwon otomatis sama Hanggeng juga kan ?**

**-Special Thanks for-**

**Irmawks/wirna/rikha-chan/amanda wu/Name ciWonKyu/lee minji elf/hellen Utami/****FiWonKyu0201****/****siscaMinstalove****/****Kayla WonKyu****/****/****Astri407**

**Keep comment :***


	3. Chapter 3

~You~

END

(Threeshoot)

SIWON POV

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakku membahana diseluruh penjuru rumah. Hanggeng hyung yang mendengar teriakanku tentu saja langsung berlari menuju kamarku yang memang adalah sumber keributan itu.

"Hehehehe.. Siwon hyung…" Kyuhyun nyegir tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya yang super polos itu sangat membuatku gemas walau aku sedang marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku!" teriakku lagi. Hanggeng hyung yang baru saja sampai di TKP #Plak!# juga kaget dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada kamarku yang tentu saja selalu rapi dan bersih. Dan kini seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya menjadi pabrik cat yang sangat menjijikkan.

Kenapa aku bilang pabrik cat? Aigoo.. Entah apa yang namja cantik ini lakukan, tapi yang pasti kamarku belopatan cat minyak dimana- mana dan warna cat minyak itu… Warna apa itu?

Ya Tuhan! Entah warna apa yang ia campur sehingga bisa menimbulkan warna ajaib yang bisa membutakan mata dan merusak system retina. (Kyuhyun: Siwon hyung LEBAY deh!)

"Mian.. Tadi aku mau membuat tugas untuk ujian blok-ku hyung.. Aku mencari tempat yang tenang agar dapat inspirasi.. Aku pikir kamar hyung tempat yang sangat tepat.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa cat minyak belepotan dimana- mana!" aku kembali berteriak dan menunjuk noda- noda berwarna mengerikan yang penuh dilantai menggaruk kepalanya lagi, aku tahu ia sedang berfikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Aku kan mahasiswa seni lukis hyung. Aku melukis dan tentu saja melukis pakai cat minyak, kan?"

Jawabannya yang super polos dan idiot itu membuatku tambah gemas padanya. Apa aku bertanya hal itu? Aku bertanya penyebab kamarku kotor! Aigoo!

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hanggeng hyung menepuk pundakku. "Siwonnie, aku yakin Kyuhyun tak bermaksud mengotori kamarmu."

Hanggeng hyung yang sok baik ini selalu saja membela Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu kau bantu dia membersihkan kamarku seperti sedia kala! Aku tak mau tahu!" makiku sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarku yang seperti kapal pecah.

Dengan kesal aku duduk di ruang tamu. Aku bukannya marah pada Kyuhyun, hanya saja sifatnya yang selalu kekanak- kanakan itu membuatku semakin gemas padanya. Dan lagi wajah polosnya yang seperti tanpa dosa itu.. Agh! Apa salahku menyukai namja seaneh dia!

Salah? Ah, sepertinya aku salah bicara lagi.. Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku tak pernah menganggap menyukai Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan. Malah aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenal dan menyukai orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau senyum- senyum seperti itu Siwonnie?" Ucap Heechul tiba- tiba berada dibelakangku. Aku sampai lupa Heechul ada dirumah kami.

"Kau! Mengagetkanku saja!" aku menatap dingin Heechul yang kini duduk disampingku. Heechul memang cantik tapi Kyuhyunku jauh lebih cantik.

"Wonnie, kau kesal karena Kyunie? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Ne.. Kami tak bertengkar sih. Aku hanya memarahinya."

"Wonnie jangan terlalu keras pada Kyunie. Nanti dia bisa salah presepsi mengenai dirimu."

Aku menatap jengkel namja cantik yang jadi namjachingu hyungku. Aku memang tak suka dinasehati, tapi ada benarnya juga kata- kata Heechul barusan. Heechul tersenyum padaku.

"Wonnie, kalau kau mau berpartisipasi dalam rencana kami. Aku yakin kau akan memiliki Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang dekat."

"Cih! Yakin sekali."

"SANGAT YAKIN!" Heechul nyengir lebar. Aku menatap malas wajah ceria Heechul. Namun sebenarnya aku cukup tertarik. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau aku memang akan ikut rencana kalian?" kataku akhirnya.

Heechul kembali tersenyum pasti. " harus…"

**.**

**.**

**-3 hari kemudian-**

"Kyaaaa!"

PUK!

"Kau tidak apa- apa, Chullie?"

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya. "Siwonnie.."

"Lain kali hati- hati, ya." Aku membelai rambutnya. Heechul tersenyum padaku.

"Gomawoyo, Wonnie."

Aku tersenyum lembut dan membelai pipiHeechul. "Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik- baik saja, kok." Kata Heechul malu- malu.

"EHHEEEEMMM!"

Aku dan Heechul mengalihkan pandangan kami keseseorang yang dari tadi ada disampingku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku, Kyuhyun dan Heechul baru saja pulang dari toko kaset. Heechul minta ditemani membeli beberapa CD baru.

"Kau tersedak sesuatu?" tanyaku sok cuek. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan! Dia minta kucium ya? #Siwon mesum!

"Kau pabbo!" Kyuhyun memukulku dengan tasnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahku. Nampaknya ia kesal. Aku menghela nafas sambil mengelus- elus lenganku yang jadi amukan massanya.

"Siwonnie sangat pintar berakting!" Heechul mengacungkan kedua jempolnya padaku.

"Ne! Apa kau yakin rencana memanas- manasinya berhasil?"

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi dia kesal, kan? Dia tak mau melihat kau baik pada orang lain."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne!"

Sebenarnya aku sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun cemburu. Ah! Apa tadi itu termasuk cemburu? Aku tersenyum mantap dan kembali menatap Heechul. "Kalau aku dan Kyuhyun jadi sepasang kekasih. Jasa kalian akan aku ingat sepanjang masa."

"Jangan hanya itu. PJ jangan lupa hyung!" Heechul tersenyum licik. Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian tertawa. "Pajak jadiannya diganti dengan nasi goreng buatan Hanggeng hyung. Mau?"

"Ck..aku sudah bosan Siwonnie." Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa dan mengacak- acak rambutnya.

Kalian sangka sikapku pada Heechul melembut? Tentu tidak. Aku melakukan semua itu juga karena ada sebabnya. Kyuhyun sedari tadi memperhatikan kami dari balik jendela depan. Aku yakin ia tak mendengar pembicaraan kami dan yang ia sangka aku sedang bersenda gurau dengan mesra bersama Heechul. Ini juga termasuk taktik.

BRANG!

Seketika aku dan Heechul melihat kearah rumah. Baru saja aku mendengar suara tendangan yang sangat keras. Dan aku yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam rumah.

"Dia sudah tak ada disana. Mungkin Kyuhyun." ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Siwonnie?" Heechul sepertinya tak tahu kalau dari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan kami dari dalam rumah.

"Ya.. Tadi dia mengawasi kita dari balik kaca itu." Aku menunjuk jendela tempat dimana Kyuhyun tadi memperhatikan kami.

"Jadi bunyi tadi…"

"Kyuhyun mungkin merusak sesuatu didalam rumahku." Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Heechul menepuk tangan beberapa kali lalu tersenyum riang. "Wonnieee kyaaa! Kemajuan pesat! Ayo kita buat Kyuhyun tambah cemburu dan kemudian dia akan sadar semua perasaannya selama ini padamu."

Aku tersenyum mantap. "Aku tak sabar untuk itu."

.

"Chullie-ah, dipipimu ada nasi ." Aku menunjuk pipi Heechul yang belepotan nasi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan tingkah mesra kami.

"Mana Wonnie?" kata Heechul sok imut. Aku pura-pura menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. Aku tahu ini bukan 'Choi Siwon' banget, tapi aku harus tahan!

"Ini." Aku membelai pelan pipi Heechul dan mengambil nasi yang ada dipipinya. "Gomawo, Wonnie." Ucap Heechul sambil tersipu. Aku perhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak tertekuk marah. Dia marah? Baguslah! Itu tujuanku! Kkkkk!

Hanggeng huung nampak makan dengan santai karena dia tahu semua ini hanya taktik. Lagipula aku juga tak mau Hanggeng hyung ikut- ikut men- deathglare ku. Kyuhyun menyenggol tangan Hanggeng hyung yang asyik makan disampingnya.

"Ne Kyu, waeyo?" tanya Hanggeng hyung sambil melahap makan malamnya. Walau nampaknya aku tak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka, sebenarnya aku menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan pada Hanggeng hyung.

"Hyu.. Hyung ada.." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Akhirnya aku menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat sangat bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Kyuhyun menatapku tiba- tiba. Mata kami bertemu. "Apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Apa dia marah? Ya Tuhan, apa tadi aku salah bicara sampai dia semarah itu? Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Kenapa dia? Aku masih stay cool. Walau sebenarnya pikiranku sudah mulai tak stabil alias galau.

"ARRGH!" Kyuhyun berteriak tiba- tiba. Aku yang ada didepannya tentu saja kaget.

Hanggeng hyung yang ada disamping Kyuhyun juga nampak tak jadi menyuap ayam gorengnya dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampang bingung.

Heechul yang ada disampingku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hanggeng hyung. Ah! Kedua orang ini terlalu sehati!

"KAU!" Kyuhyun menunjukku dengan sumpit yang ada ditangan kanannya. Aku sontak melongo melihat ia seperti itu. "KALAU KAU TAK MENCARIKANKU AYAM HIJAU SEKARANG JUGA, AKU TAK AKAN MAU BICARA DENGANMU! CHOI SIWON! SELAMANYA!" #dikorea ada ya ayam hijau? Saya mula ngayal hahah *plak#

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari kekamar Hanggeng hyung.

BRAAK!

Bunyi pintu tertutup membuat kami bertiga tambah kaget. Aku masih terdiam mematung. Aku menatap Hanggeng hyung lalu Heechul.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa itu? Jenis ayam apa itu!" teriakku sambil mengacak- acak rambutku frustasi. Hanggeng hyung nampaknya juga sangat kaget, terbukti karena Hanggeng hyung mengelus- elus dadanya pelan. Heechul malah mengelus pundakku.

"Wonnie, kurasa kau harus mencari ayam hijau itu sekarang juga." Heechul menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau masih mau bicara dengan Kyuhyun." tambah Hanngeng hyung dengan tampang khawatir. "Dulu dia minta aku membuatkannya nasi goreng special sambel hijau. Dan sekarang dia minta ayam hijau… Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dapat nama makanan itu dari mana sih?" Hanggeng hyungmenggaruk kepalanya.

"Mana kutahu!" ucapku agak memaki. "Aish! Dimana aku harus mencarinya?"

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

_._

Aku mengitari beberapa rumah makan dikota Seoul dengan mobilku. Mungkin memang sudah sangat larut. Mengingat ini sudah jam 10 malam. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau akau tak memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun minta, ia tak akan mau bicara denganku selamanya. Itu menakutkan dan aku tak mau itu terjadi! NEVER!

"Aish!" aku sudah mencari keseluruh restoran besar. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Malah ada yang menertawakanku. Menyebalkan! Mana kutahu kalau makanan itu sangat langka. Dan bisa saja makanan itu aneh? Aku tak tahu!

Tiba- tiba mataku terhenti pada sebuah rumah makan sederhana. "Rumah Makan Indonesia." Gumamku pelan membaca palang rumah makan itu. Mungkin saja ada dirumah makan ini. Aku memarkir mobilku disamping rumah makan itu. Dengan sedikit berlari aku masuk.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan ramah. Aku tersenyum lalu menggaruk kepalaku.

"Kau tahu… Hngg.. ayam hijau?" tanyaku pelan. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, tuan. Ayam hijau baru saja habis. Namja itu yang membelinya." Pelayan itu menunjuk pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari restoran. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengejar namja itu.

"Maaf!" Aku langsung memegang pundak namja itu. Saat namja itu berbalik dan kami saling berpandangan.

"Kau!" pekikku dan namja itu bersamaan.

"Kau bukannya Choi Siwon?" kata namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung Yunho?!" aku langsung mengangkat tanganku dari bahunya. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu melirik kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Aku membeli makan malam."ucapnya santai.

"Itu dia! Itu makanan lak*** yang Kyuhyun minta."gumamku pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" tukasku dingin. Yunho menatapku aneh. "Yunho, anggap saja aku berhutang budi padamu jika kau mau memberikan makanan itu padaku." ucapku lantang.

Yunho menatap kantung plastik itu kemudian menatapku bingung.

"Kau mau makanan ini?" tanyanya cukup kaget.

"Ne. Aku akan beli berapapun."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Tak usah seperti itu. Kalau kau memang membutuhkan makanan ini, kau bisa membelinya dirumah makan itu, kan?"aku memutar bola mataku. "Disana habis." Jawabku malas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli makanan lain." Kata Yunho sambil memberikan kantung plastik berisi makanan aneh itu. Aku tersenyum lega dan merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil uang. Namun Yunho langsung menggeleng.

"Sudahlah! Ini ambil saja. Kurasa kau sangat butuh makanan ini." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil kantong plastik itu dari tangannya. Aku tersenyum mantap.

"Gamowoyo." Ucapku kemudian sambil berlari pergi dari tempat itu menuju parkiran mobilku. Sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat itu aku sempat menglakson Yunho yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Yunho membalas dengan senyuman. Kurasa Yunho namja yang baik.

.

.

.

-**at Siwon home-**

"Ini." aku memberikan kantung plastik berisi makanan lak*** yang bisa membuatku berkeliling kota Seoul sampai selarut ini. Kyuhyun masih tak mau melihatku. Kini ia sedang berbaring dikasur Hanggeng hyung. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangiku setiap aku berjalan kehadapannya.

"Hey.." Aku duduk ditepi ranjang Hanggeng hyung. Kyuhyun masih membelakangiku. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba- tiba marah?" tanyaku akhirnya, Kyuhyun masih diam. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku letakkan kantung plastik itu diatas meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur Hanggeng hyung.

"Kyu."kali ini aku memanggilnya lembut. Aku memegang pundaknya. Ia masih membelakangiku. Akhirnya aku kehilangan kesabaran.

"Yah! Apa sih yang kau mau!" tanpa aba- aba aku langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya mata kami bertatapan. Wajah Kyuhyun merah. Ia juga nampak berkeringat. Kenapa dia?

"Aku.. Aku mau.. tidur!" ucapnya sambil kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

"Aku sudah susah mencarikan ayam aneh itu! Setidaknya kau lihat dulu makanan aneh yang kau minta ini! Kau pikir mengelilingi kota Seoul itu tidak capek! Kau keterlaluan sekali Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku memakinya dan dia masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa.. kau mencarinya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Aku melipat dahiku. Kenapa dia bertanya? Bukannya ini yang ia mau? Dia sendiri yang meminta,kan? Sampai dia mengancamku segala. Sekarang dia bertanya seakan- akan dia tak pernah mengancamku! Agh! Dia benar- benar membuatku stress! Tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali mengontrol emosiku.

"Kau yang memintanya padaku, kan?" kataku pelan sambil kembali membalikkan badannya. Kini ia tak berbaring lagi. Kami sudah duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kebingungan seperti itu.." ucapnya sangat pelan. Wajah Kyuhyun merah dan terlihat sangat menggoda. Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan!

Kenapa wajahnya sampai semerah itu? Tiba- tiba ia tersenyum aneh. Aku melipat dahiku melihat tingkah anehnya.

"Wonnie hyung.." ucapnya manja tiba- tiba.

Kenapa dia? Aku sedikit bergidik saat kedua tangannya merayap didadaku. Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku? Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kyu? Kau baik- baik saja?" tentu saja aku kaget sekali melihat tingkahnya. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terbaring diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun duduk diperutku lalu tertawa aneh. Ya Tuhan! Apa dia akan menodaiku? #PLAK! Daddy biasanya juga pervet

"Wnnie hyung.. Hihihi..Dasar pabbo!" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Apa dia akan menciumku? Wajah kami semakin dekat hingga jarak kami hanya 2 cm saja. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menutup mataku. Dan..

KLEK

Aku melihat kearah pintu yang tiba- tiba terbuka.

"OMONA! Siwonnie!" teriak Hanggeng hyung yang melihat posisi kami yang bisa dibilang berbahaya. Heechul kaget dan menutup mulutnya. Hanggeng hyung berlari kecil kearah kami dan memegangi kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Aish! Orang-orang ini sangat mengganggu!*tuhkan bilangnya pasrah tetep aja pengen juga kan ahhaha #plak*

"Kyu, ayo berdiri dulu. Jangan menyerang Siwonnie.."ucap Hanggeng hyung pelan.

"Hanggeng hyung..Hiiihihihi.. Apa..an.. Hihihi" Kyuhyun tertawa aneh. Hanggeng hyung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan dari atas tubuhku. Aku tentu aneh melihat Kyuhyun dan sepertinya Hanggeng hyung tahu penyebab Kyuhyun seperti menghampiriku. Seketika aku kembali berdiri dari ranjang itu mengingat Kyuhyun sudah tak berada diatas tubuhku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku agak memaki pada Heechul dan Hanggeng hyung.

"Kyunie mabuk." Ucap Heechul santai.

"Hah?" aku melongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Mabuk?

"Kyu.. Tidur dulu ya.."Hanggeng hyung membantu Kyuhyun kembali berbaring.

"Hiyaaa.. Hihihi.. Wonnie hyung.. mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbaring diatas ranjang. Aku menatap Kyuhyun tajam saat ia menyebut namaku. Heechul menghela nafas lalu duduk ditepi ranjang membelai rambut Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mengantuk.

"Heechul-ah. Tolong urus Kyuhyun." kataku pelan sambil menarik tangan Hanggeng hyung keluar dari kamarnya. Hanggeng hyung hanya mengikutiku.

"Siapa yang memberinya minuman beralkohol hyung?" tanyaku keras. Aku paling tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat lemah meminum alkohol atau semacamnya.*kebalikan dunia nyata ini aahahha #Plak*

"Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengambilnya di lemari es. Hyung dan Heechul menemukannya sudah mabuk di kamarmu Siwonnie. Karena hyung pikir kau akan marah, hyung membawa Kyuhyun kekamar hyung. Dan tadi hyug akan membuatkan Kyuhyun susu hangat didapur bersama Heechul sebentar, namun saat kami kembali, aku sudah melihat adegan NC-21 yang kalian lakukan." Jelas Hanggeng hyung padaku sambil menunjuk cangkir susu yang ada dimeja makan yang tak jadi diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

"NC-21? Kalau kalian tidak datang mungkin akan benar- benar terjadi." Ucapku sinis sambil menatap Hanggeng hyung.

"Kau mengharapkannya, kan Siwonnie?" goda Hanggeng hyung padaku. Godaan Hanggeng hyung tadi mengakibatkan hyung pabboku ini mendapatkan sebuah jitakan super menyakitkan dariku.

Aigoo.. Akhirnya usahaku sia- sia, membelikan aya sia*** itu.

.

.

**-Paginya-**

"Kepalaku pusing!" teriak Kyuhyun saat dia baru saja bangun tidur. Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal. Kyuhyun menggeliat disampingku. Aku tahu dia memukul punggungku pelan.

Heeh? Tunggu dulu!

Aku langsung bangun dan melihat siapa yang tidur disebelahku!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku langsung berdiri dari atas ranjangku. Kyuhyun menatapku aneh. Dia masih berbaring di ranjangku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRANJANGKU!"

"Wae, Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos sambil memegangi kepalanya. Nampaknya ia memang sedang pusing. Aku mendekatinya. Aku duduk ditepi ranjang dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia menatapku. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, aku membantunya.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

"Wonnie hyung.." tiba- tiba Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhku. Sontak aku kaget sekali. Apa dia masih mabuk? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul yang sedang tidur (Artinya tak ada pengganggu)*lah saya jadi curiga, kayanya HanChul yang ngelakuin NC-21#plak#abaikan comment ini*. Apa adegan NC-21 akan terjadi pagi ini? Aku mengontrol jantungku. DEG DEG DEG

HOEEEK!

"Eh?" aku melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memelukku. Dia muntah! Dia muntah didadaku.

"Aish!" aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hooek! Hoeeek!" Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya didadaku. Pasti karena ia mabuk tadi malam.

Ya Tuhan! Dosa apa aku ini hingga kau menyiksaku seperti ini.

**~30 Menit kemudian~**

"Sudah mendingan?" tanyaku yang baru saja selesai mandi. Kyuhyun masih berbaring dikasurku. Ia mengangguk lemah. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Jam..12..hyung"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak kuat kuliah, kau istirahat saja dulu. Tapi kalau kau mau pergi kuliah, kau harus hubungi aku dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hyung ada kuliah?"

"Ne. Jam 8 pagi ini."

Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang. Aku langsung duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menatapku lama.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku sambil menatap kedua bola mata besarnya yang indah itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Ah! Kyu, kenapa kau bisa mabuk?"

"Aku… Entahlah hyung. Sepertinya aku tadi malam salah mengambil bir kaleng yang kukira kopi kaleng." Ucapnya malas. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Haaah.. Sepertinya hampir jam 8. hyung pergi dulu." Aku berdiri dari posisiku dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun selayang sebelum aku menuju pintu kamarku. Namun tiba- tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku membulatkan mata. Perlahan aku menoleh melihat sosok namja yang membenamkan wajahnya dipunggungku.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun?"tanyaku gugup. Jangan tanya kenapa aku gugup! Bukan hanya itu, bahkan aku yakin dia bisa merasakan detakan jantungku yang sangat berantakan.

"Wonnie hyung. Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Ya Tuhan! Dia benar- benar menguji mentalku. Apa dia tak tahu sekarang dia menyiksaku? Dia sangat menyiksaku! Baik mental maupun fisikku!

"Un..Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya.. Aku rasa hyung mulai jauh dariku.."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Aku.. Entahlah. Aku tak merasa begitu."

"Hyung lebih perhatian pada … Chullie hyung.." ucapnya sangat pelan. Aku menelan ludahku. Kalian tahu bagaimana kerasnya aku mengontrol emosiku agar aku tetap terlihat stabil.

"Chullie itu kekasih Hanggeng hyung. Tentu saja aku baik padanya. Lagipula aku baik pada siapa saja." Ucapku sesantai mungkin. Aku melepas tangan Kyuhyun pelan dari pinggangku. Tanpa menoleh kearahnya aku keluar dari kamarku secepat yang aku bisa. Jujur saja aku takut tak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Kalau itu terjadi, semua rencana kami akan sia- sia.

Sesampai didalam mobil, aku langsung mengelus dadaku cepat. "Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!" ucapku keras sambil melempar tasku jok belakang mobil.

"Kalau Kyuhyun seperti itu terus, aku tak jamin bisa menahan diriku lagi."

.

.

**-Pukul 9 malam-**

"HANGGENG HYUNG! HEECHUL-AH!" Pekikku sekeras mungkin hingga kedua manusia yang tengah mesra- mesraan diruang tamu itu berlari kekamarku.

"Ada apa, Siwonnie? Teriakanmu keras sekali." Hanggeng hyung langsung mengelus dadanya. Heechul mengembungkan pipinya. Aku menatap hyungku yang super pabbo itu.

"Hyung Mana Kyuhyun?!" makiku pada Hanggeng.

"Hah? Kusangka Kyuhyun pergi bersamamu Siwonnie." Hanggeng hyung juga terlihat bingung. Aku mengacak- acak rambutku. Kemana dia! Padahal sudah kukatakan kalau dia ingin pergi kuliah harusnya dia menghubungiku dulu. "Aish!"geramku sambil meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celanaku. Hanggeng hyung nampaknya juga cemas. Buktinya Hanggeng hyung langsung berjalan keluar rumah dan melihat dari teras mencari sosok Kyuhyun dikegelapan, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan pulang. Dan pastinya Heechul selalu setia mendampingi Hanggeng hyung.

_"Tuuutt Tuuutt.."_

Sudah 3 kali aku mencoba menghubunginya namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Aku terus mencoba sampai akhirnya setelah 9 kali menghubunginya…

"_Siwon hyung? Wae?"_

Aku langsung berdecak kesal saat dia mengangkat telponku dengan suara sangat polos.

"Kau tanya kenapa padaku?" makiku tak bisa menahan emosi.

"_Sekarang kenapa hyung memakiku!"_

"Kau dimana!"

"_Tak_ _bisakah hyung menanyakan keberadaanku dengan sedikit lembut?_"

"Aku tanya kau dimana! Berhentilah membuatku cemas!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya aku mengulang lagi kata- kataku. "Kyuhyun! Kau dimana?"

_"Aku ada dirumah Donghae hyung." _

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana!" teriakku tak karuan karena aku tahu kalau Donghae menyukai Kyuhyunku sejak SMA. Bisa dibilang Donghae sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada Kyuhyun daripada aku, mengingat Donghae sunbae Kyuhyun saat SMA dan pasti lebih dulu mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu!"

"_Hentikan Siwon hyung!"_teriak Kyuhyun tiba- tiba.

"Apa? Kau.."

"_Kubilang hentikan semua sikap hyung yang sok peduli itu padaku! Aku tak mengerti apa maumu hyung.._ "

Aku menelan ludahku. Apa Kyuhyun salah paham pada sikapku tadi pagi yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya? Atau dia kelewatan salah paham hingga jadinya malah melenceng dari hasil yang kuharapkan selama ini.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapku lembut tanpa memperdulikan setiap kata- kata Kyuhyun. yang pasti dia sudah salah paham terlampau jauh.

"_Aku akan menginap disini._" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"MWO?"

"_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung! Kau urus saja Chullie hyung. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!_

_ TUUT TUUT.._" Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telpon dengan seenaknya.

"AISH!" aku menendang pintu kamarku dan berlari keluar rumah menuju garasi mobil.

"Siwonnie mau kemana?" tanya Hanggeng hyung sambil mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku masuk kedalam mobil tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya. "Aku ikut!" Hanggeng hyung langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk tanpa persetujuanku. Heechul tentu saja mengikuti kelakuan namjachingu-nya.

"Sesuka hyung saja!" kataku akhirnya dan mengendarai mobilku keluar dari perkarangan rumah dan menuju apartemen Donghae.

.

.

Sial! Hujan lebat membuatku hanya bisa memandangi apartemen sederhana tempat Kyuhyun berada. Bukannya aku malas keluar, tapi Heechul dan Hanggeng hyung melarangku untuk menjemput Kyuhyun sekarang. Alhasil aku hanya mengawasi dari luar saja. Tambah lagi hujan lebat yang menyebalkan ini membuatku tambah kalut. Bukankah kalian pikir semua namja itu berotak mesum? Ya! Apa lagi Donghae yang dikenal sebagai Casanova super yadong! Kalau hujan=dingin=butuh yang hangat- hangat!

Agh! jika dia berani menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun 1 mm saja, aku akan buat dia menjadi debu! Aku mengacak- acak rambutku tak mau membayangkan fantasi liar yang kupikir akan terjadi diapartemen kecil itu.

Hanggeng hyung memegang pundakku dan menghela nafas. "Siwonnie kalau kau mikir seperti itu, nanti kejadian, lho." Aku menatap wajah Hanggeng hyung dengan kesal.

"Cih! Darimana hyung tahu pikiranku!" sindirku.

"Tertulis jelas diwajah Wonnie." Jawab Heechul dengan menunjuk pipiku. Aku menghela nafas melihat kekompakan Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul. Aku menghela nafasku dan menatap keapartemen itu lagi. tak mau mendengarkan apapun kata- kata dua bocah yang sedari tadi mengomporiku.

"Tapi kalau dipikir- pikir, Kyunnie memang sangat terancam ya. Apalagi yang bersama dia itu namja super seperti kau ceritakan tadi Wonnie" Ucap Heechul tiba- tiba.

"Benar juga. Kyuhyun." Hanggeng hyung menambahkan.

"Iya, ya. Kalau Kyuhyun diserangpun kita tak akan tahu. Hujan ini sangat lebat, tak mungkin teriakan minta tolong terdengar."

"Benar juga. Bisa gawat tuh ka.."

"CUKUP!"

Kedua manusia kompor itu diam seketika mendengar teriakanku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap kedua manusia rusuh yang sedang duduk di bangku belakang. Mereka menatapku dalam diam. Sepertinya mereka sangat takut sekarang.

Hanggeng hyung membuka suara walau takut- takut. "Siwonnie.. Maaf kami kan cum.. SIWONNIE! LIHAT SIAPA YANG KELUAR!" Hanggeng hyung berteriak dan menunjuk kearah gerbang apartemen. Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ketempat yang ditunjuk Hanggeng hyung.

"Kyunnie?!" ucap Heechul kaget. "Kenapa Kyunnie keluar saat hujan lebat begini!"

"Aish!" aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku namun Heechul menarik tanganku dan Hanggeng hyung menarik pintu mobil yang kubuka tadi hingga tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" tanyaku marah pada Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu. Kalau kau tiba- tiba muncul dihadapan Kyunie, memangnya bisa merubah sesuatu?" Heechul menatapku tajam.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun dan karena itu Kyuhyun tak akan mengakui perasaannya. Kau sendiri yang menyebabkan jarak antara hubunganmu sendiri. jika kau selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan menganggap tanpa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pun tak masalah, karena kau selalu ada disisinya."Ucap Hanggeng hyung

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku layangkan tatapanku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang makin berjalan menjauh dari apartemen itu.

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji__  
__Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo__  
__Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo__  
__Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

(Super Junior Kyuhyun- Listen…to you.)

Aku menggapai ponselku yang ada didalam saku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang tengah menelponku.

"Kyuhyun.." ucapku lirih. Aku tatap lagi sosoknya yang kini sedang bersandar dipagar tembok apartemen yang kokoh itu. Karena hujan yang cukup deras aku tak bisa melihatnya terlampau jelas apalagi jaraknya dari mobilku cukup jauh.

"Wonnie.. Lakukan apa yang hati hyung ingin lakukan."

Aku menatap Heechul. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku kembali menatap ponselku yang masih berbunyi.

"Jangan diangkat." Hanggeng hyung menahanku agar mengangkat telpon itu.

"Jika kau keluar dari mobil semua rencana kita akan kembali dari awal. kau tahu tujuan kita adalah membuat Kyuhyunmu sadar dengan perasaannya dan itu dengan cara membuat jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kau mau menghancurkan semua rencana yang kita buat?" Ucap Hanggeng hyung pasti

"Siwonnie.. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau apa yang kau usahakan selama ini akan sia- sia." Hanggeng hyung lagi sambil menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku masih memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang kedinginan ditengan ganasnya hujan. Dia pasti akan sakit parah jika aku tidak segera menolongnya.

Kyuhyun mulai berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Ponselku juga sudah diam menandakan sambungan telpon sudah nampak sangat kedinginan. Ya Tuhan! Apa aku setega itu?

"Wonnie, lakukan apa yang hyung ingin lakukan sekarang."Kata Heechul lembut

Kata- kata Heechul merasuki hatiku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku tatap namja yang sangat aku cintai itu. Dia sangat membutuhkan aku saat ini. "Kyuhyun.." Aku akan lakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku tak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa menuju ketempat Kyuhyun sedang merengkuh kedinginan.

"KYUHYUN!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin karena aku yakin suaraku akan kalah dari suara hujan. Kyuhyun sepertinya tak mendengar teriakanku. "KYUHYUN!" ulangku jauh lebih keras. Dan usahaku membuahkan hasil.

"Won..Wonnie hyung!"Kyuhyun mendengar suaraku dan langsung berdiri. Ia pandangi diriku yang berlari kearahnya. "Wonnie hyung!" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempatku. Aku tahu ia sedang menangis. Tak sabar aku dekapan tubuhnya didalam pelukanku saat jarak kami tak terlalu jauh.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku terlambat?" aku berbisik tepat ditelinganya. Kyuhyun memelukku sangat erat. Aku dapat mendengarkan suara isakannya yang tertelan oleh suara hujan.

"Ku..Kupikir hyung tak akan datang.. hiks.. "

"Pabbo! Sudah kubilang aku akan selalu ada didekatmu, kan?" aku membelai rambutnya yang basah.

"Wonnie hyung.. Aku.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kami bertatapan cukup lama. Hujan yang menghujat kami tak terasa sama sekali. Yang aku tahu, mata besar indah yang sangat aku rindukan itu kini menangkap sosokku. Kyuhyun menatap wajahku tajam. Baru kali ini aku lihat ia begitu lama menaati lekuk wajahku. Aku mempersempit jarak wajah kami.

Kyuhyun mengalukangkan kedua lengannya dileherku. Seakan tak ingin ada jarak diantara kami, wajah kami semakin lama semakin mendekat hingga kurasakan bibirnya yang bergetar menyentuh bibirku. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tersenyum dengan bibir gemetaran.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku langsung meluapkan isi hatiku yang selama ini terpendam dalam. Kyuhyun menatapku lama kemudian tersenyum manis. Aku benar- benar tak merasakan dinginnya hujan. Yang bisa kurasakan tangannya yang kini membelai pipiku lembut.

Aku kembali mencium bibirnya. Namun kini lebih dalam hingga berkali- kali kami memisahkan bibir kami untuk mengumpulkan kembali oksigen.

"Hyung kau mesum!" cibir Kyuhyun padaku.

"Apa salahnya?.. Ah! Kau bisa masuk angin. Ayo cepat masuk kedalam mobil!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kami berlari menuju mobil. Aku memegang tangannya erat. Seakan tak mau lagi melepas tangan kurus itu kedinginan ditengah hujan. Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil, aku masuk kedalam mobil secepatnya.

"Kyaaa! Baru kali ini aku melihat kejadian sama seperti drama- drama yang ada di TV. Ciumannya itu lho!" Kata Heechul riang setelah aku dan Kyuhyun ada didalam mobil. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ocehan mereka. Bukannya menanyakan keadaan kami terlebih dahulu.

"Heechul, lepas jaket yang kau pakai. Berikan pada Kyuhyun." ucapku dingin.

"Ani! Biarkan Kyuhyun memakai jaket hyung saja Siwonnie." Cercah Hanggeng hyung sambil membuka jaketnya. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Punya hyung aku yang pakai dan punya Heechul Kyuhyun yang pakai. Anggap saja ini hukuman untuk kalian karena mengomporiku sampai panas!"

Mereka menelan ludah lalu bertatapan. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Kyuhyun melihat Heechul dengan tak enak hati, dan Heechul sepertinya juga tak tega melihat wajah heechul yang sangat pucat.

"Gwechanayo, Kyunnie. Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Heechul memakaikannya ketubuh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo.." Kyuhyun mengangguk malu. Sepertinya ia menyesal telah menganggap Heechul sebagai orang jahat yang akan merebut 'Aku' darinya *Ck.. si daddy pd#PLAk#*. Aku tersenyum manis melihat sikap Kyuhyun pada Heechul sudah membaik.

"Mianhe, Kyunie sebenarnya ini semua rencana yang kami buat agar kau menyadari perasaanmu pada Wonnie." Jelas Heechul tiba- tiba. Aku menatap Heechul dan meletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirku. Untuk apa dia mengatakan semuanya? Bagaimana kalau ia ngambek!

"Dan kini aku sangat yakin Siwonnie memiliki cinta yang sangat tulus padamu, Kyu. Sebenarnya kami menguji hati Siwonnie tadinya, tapi ia memilih berlari menyelamatkanmu dari pada memikirkan hal lain."kata Hanggeng hyung memeluk pundak Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatapku penuh arti kemudian tersenyum. DEG! Ya Tuhan! Jantung yang kau berikan padaku terlalu rajin memompa hingga detakannya jauh lebih kencang.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Hingga kedua hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku menelan ludahku. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ini kan didepan Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul!

"Wonnie hyung pabo! Saranghaeyo napeun namja!" Kyuhyun menggigit pipiku.

"Appo!" aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipiku yang disangkanya roti(?). ia tertawa pelan. Aku mengacak- acak rambutnya. Heechul dan Hanggeng hyung memperhatikan gerak- gerik kami dengan sangat teliti. Aku sengaja, balas dendam dengan semua kemesraan yang mereka lakukan selama ini. kuakui kemesraan mereka cukup membuatku iri.

Saat menyetir menuju pulang kerumah. Kedua kompor minyak yang ada dibangku belakang melancarkan aksinya lagi.

"Hannie.."panggil Heechul pelan.

"Ne chagiya?"

"Kalau Wonnie dan Kyunnie melakukan adegan NC-21, kita rekam ya.."

"Rencana yang bagus!" Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul terkekeh.

"YAH! KALIAAAN! Apa kalian pikir aku tak mendengar?!" Aku memaki hyung dan namjachingunya yang super pabbo walau terus memperhatikan jalanan.

"NC-21 itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Aku menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia tak tahu.

"Itu.. nama vitamin.. Ya.. Vitamin.." jawabku asal- asalan.

"Wonnie mesum! Menganggap hal seperti itu adalah vitamin! Kasihan Kyunie! Kalau vitamin kan dimakan setiap hari! Napeun namja!" Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menatapku ngeri.

"Wonnie hyung! Apa sebenarnya NC-21 itu? Kenapa Chullie hyung bilang kau mesum! Kau tak berniat jahat padaku, kan?" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi sambil memeluk lenganya.

"Kau tenang saja Kyunie, kalau Siwonnie melakukannya kami akan menyelamatkanmu." Kini Hanggeng hyung yang ikut- ikutan membantu Heechul menakut- nakuti Kyuhyun. Aku tak menghiraukan kata- kata mereka. Lebih baik aku diam. Karena setelah sampai rumah aku sudah memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul. KKKKKK! (Ketawa setan.)#ketularan Mommy nih Daddy hahaaha#

**~ Seminggu kemudian~**

AH! Walau akhirnya kami jadi sepasang kekasih, Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul selalu ribut dan mengatakan hal- hal aneh yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut padaku.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang dan memiliki hyung serta namjachingunya yang super pabbo dan membantuku. Yang terpenting kini, aku ingin membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Oh ya, akhir pekan ini kami berencana liburan bersama- sama ke pulau Jeju.

Hanggeng hyung dan Heechul nampak semangat sekali untuk rencana itu. Sebenarnya ini juga tanda terima kasihku pada mereka karena membantuku dan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun juga nampak sangat bahagia karena ia pertama kalinya kami liburan bersama.

Sampai lupa, alasan kenapa Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen Donghae saat hujan lebat adalah Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menonton film yadong. Tentu saja Kyuhyunku menolak dan langsung lari dari rumah Donghae. Walau hubungan mereka masih baik sampai saat ini. Tetap saja aku harus hati- hati!

Dan adegan NC-21? Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan melakukannnya kalau Kyuhyun tak memintanya. Kkkk..Atau mungkin akan ku buat Kyuhyun meminta padaku secepatnya aahhahaah…Bukankah Hidupku Indah .. My life is Beautiful right ?Yes because of YOU … yes YOU CHO KYUHYUN MY Lovely namja.

SIWON POV END

THE END

Oh iya ini emang remake kok dari wordpress yang dikelola temen

Tapi itu ff punya aku hahaha jadi tenang aja

Ah iya comment please :'(


End file.
